Rebond
by Hirayuuki
Summary: Morinaga adores Souichi's long hair. What happens when Souichi decided to cut it short?


**A/N: Hello, this is my first completed story. I sucked at writing but I just need to let this out. :) **

**Warning: The story contains sexy stuff**

**Disclaimer: Koisuru Boukon does not belong to me.**

* * *

It was Tuesday afternoon and Morinaga was on the street running fast, sweat trickled down his face.

He was supposed to arrive Wednesday but he finished his training a day early. He got off the train around 3:30pm and decided to head straight to the university to surprise his senpai.

When he got there, the lab has a 'closed' signed and he thought that perhaps Souichi went out for a quick bite, though he dismissed the idea quickly knowing Souichi isn't one to take a break.

_He could be talking to Fukushima sensei_ he thought.

On his way to the faculty, he met Yamaguchi who was surprised to see him.

'Morinaga!' Yamaguchi called.

'What are you doing here?!'

'Ano- Yamaguchi-san, do you happen to know where Souichi senpai is? I actually need something from him.'

'Mori- He went home already! There was an accident in the lab just after lunch and Souichi senpai was there.'

'..!' and Morinaga felt his heart skipped 2 beats.

'Huh?! What happened?! Is he okay?! Where is he?!' Morinaga demanded at once.

'Well, I dunno about the details but I think something exploded... but don't wor...'

Without batting an eyelash and not even letting Yamaguchi finish, Morinaga took off.

* * *

_Surprise him huh?! More like I'm the one surprised. Jesus! I hope he's okay!_ Morinaga thought as he sprint all the way to their house.

'SENPAI!' Morinaga shouted as soon as he opened the door. He was still trying to catch his breath from all the running when everything went neither too slow nor too fast; he was beyond shocked when he saw Souichi standing on the room; nothing registered and suddenly he felt his eyes widen; mouth too dry to speak.

* * *

Souichi was beyond annoyed.

'Those stupid little ...' he grunted

Everything started well in the lab today; he just went out to do something then the next thing he knew, students were panicking, gas burners exploding.

'Those incompetent idiots!' Souichi said gritting.

'SENPAI!'

The door slammed open and Morinaga stood there panting.

_...and to cap the bad day off._ Souichi thought.

* * *

'What are you shouting for, you idiot?! And what are you doing here?!' Souichi shouted back reflexively.

'Huh?' Morinaga replied. That question from senpai brought him back to his senses.

'Ano- senpai, actually we finished earl..' Morinaga was about to explain

'Ah! Anyway! What happened to you?! Are you okay?! And- and what happened to your hair?! Wa- why is it so short, senpai?!' Morinaga asked.

'WTF Morinaga, can you just calm down?' Souichi replied annoyed.

_He's way too early to be demanding answers from me. Who does he think he is?_ Souichi thought.

'Well, Yamaguchi told me there was an explosion, so I hurried back here! Are you hurt somewhere?'

'I'm fiiinee' Souichi shrugged the question.

'Something exploded because of some idiot who doesn't use his head!'

'And my hair caught fire so I had someone to cut it' Souichi said nonchalantly.

'...' Morinaga didn't say anything in return and just stared back without any expression.

'I'm glad you're safe' he responded in a low voice.

'Anyway, there's nothing to eat here so leave your things and let's go out for dinner!'  
'Stupid kids! Can't even have a quick bite. You leave them then they'll start destroying things!' Souichi complained.

Morinaga didn't say anything and stared at him expressionless again. Then the younger guy nodded.

_What's wrong with this guy?_ Souichi wondered.

* * *

The way to the restaurant was uneventful. Morinaga just explained that they've finished training a day early and Yamaguchi were the one who mentioned the explosion. Souichi told him the gist: that he just went out, then something exploded and he was so annoyed he didn't let the kids explain about the specifics of what happened; that during the commotion, his hair caught fire but luckily it wasn't serious enough or else he might be bald and he might have killed someone now; and that the lab, for few days, will be closed.

Then they arrived at a family restaurant; ordered the usual meal; an extra beer for Souichi and iced tea for Morinaga.

Souichi needed the beer to calm his nerves and he wondered why Morinaga wasn't taking one today. The younger guy was awfully quiet – as if he was in deep thoughts and wasn't even looking at him - not even a glance, since their conversation at their apartment.

'What's wrong?' Souichi asked as he chewed his food.

Morinaga was forced to look up.

'What do you mean?'

"Well, you were just shouting and noisy and annoying a while back in the apartment. Now, you're just plain annoying. Spill it out!'

_He's sharp_ Morinaga realized.

'Well, I- I guess I'm just tired, senpai' Morinaga replied avoiding the older guy's gaze.

_This lying bastard_ Souichi thought. He knew Morinaga too well. He was staring closely at the guy in front of him and his body language gave him away. He knew that Morinaga usually avoids eye contact when telling a lie. Now, not only he averted his eyes, but Morinaga was actually looking quite tense.

'Good thing we're in restaurant, Morinaga. But once we get home, you're going to tell me what's on your mind or I'll strangle you to death.' Souichi warned.

* * *

'So what is it?' not wasting any minute, Souichi started interrogating Morinaga the moment they took off their shoes.

'Ano- ha ha' Morinaga chuckled nervously.

'I told you, I was just shocked with what happened.'

'NO! No, Morinaga. You told me you were tired.' There was danger in Souichi's voice as he closes the gap between them.

Morinaga gulped; then he stepped back - one single step at a time until he felt his room's door on his back.

'So? What is it? Were you tired? Or were you shocked? Which is it, Mo-ri-na-ga?' The way Souichi syllabicate his name, send shivers to Morinaga's spine.

_This will not turn out good_ Morinaga concluded.

'I- I told you-'

Then in a one swift move, Morinaga open the door knob behind him, trying to evade the tiger that was Souichi. He intended not to answer anything; to quickly lock himself inside his room and leave Souichi outside.

'You bastard!' Souichi dashed and forcefully kicked the door.

'Arrgh! Jesus, senpai!' Morinaga was about to push the other side of the door close when he was flung with that brute force.

Souichi was also now inside the room and Morinaga heard the lock click.

'That was easy' Souichi said with brag.

'A normal person will just push the door with his hands, but to kick it? Jesus, senpai'

Souichi narrowed his eyes 'You bastard! You were trying to escape!' he shouted.

'Morinaga. Morinaga. Mo-rinaga... You are wearing my patience very thin. Tell me what is it that you're trying to keep from me- TELL ME!' Souichi demanded at once.

'Because... because you cut your hair very short!' Morinaga shouted back as he hid his face with his hands from Souichi.

'Huh?!'

'You look very-'

'Morinaga, I can't help it if you don't want it! I told you it caught fire...'

'NO! THAT'S NOT IT!'

'It's just that, senpai- you look- you look very handsome and manly!' now Morinaga was blushing furiously, it showed even with his hands covering his face.

'What the?!'

'And you asked me on a date!' Morinaga screamed.

'huuuuhhhhhhh? When did I?!'Now Souichi was all confused.

'Just this dinner! You never ever asked me for a dinner, senpai. Not before I told you I like you and that was like decades ago!'

'WTF, Morinaga? What the hell are you bubbling about?' was all Souichi could reply.

'You know I never meant anything by it!'

'Nonsense! I'm getting out!'

'Wait!' Morinaga said as he pulled Souichi away from the door.

'I know! I know, but I was really happy, senpai. So happy that you asked me out.'

'waa...what?! All of a sudden Morinaga's face was too close for Souichi.

'What are you blushing like a girl for, idiot?!' Souichi said as he pushed Morinaga's face away from him.

'And I told you, I didn't asked you out for a date!'

'I'm getting out!'

But a horny Morinaga will and forever will be stronger than an angry senpai.

Morinaga pulled Souichi's arm and flung him in the bed.

Souichi sat right up was about to stand again when Morinaga pulled him for a kiss.

_Better let the older guy's lips be occupied before he can curse and complain_. Morinaga thought.

'When I saw you standing there this afternoon, I think- I think I fell in love with you again, Senpai.'

'So much more than before.'

Morinaga whispered when he stopped to get air.

'So handsome- and so manly, senpai' Morinaga said as a matter of factly as he looked at the other guy's eyes.

Then he went for another long kiss.

As things started to get hot and heavy, as their tongues played, pushing and tasting each other,Souichi stopped struggling. The older guy even shifted from the edge of the bed, where he was sitting, to accommodate the guy bending in front of him.

When Souichi held Morinaga's arm, the younger guy took that as a cue to move. In one quick movement, he striped off his shirt. Then he placed his left knee on the bed beside Souichi's leg, then the other, mounting the older guy.

Then his arms snaked through Souichi's nape and it felt weird and sexy at the same time.

'You're heavy, Morinaga!' Souichi panted and Morinaga chuckled.

It was a risk, Morinaga could end up with a huge bump on his head if the old guy decided to stand or push him on the floor. He could die, he thought but good thing Souichi was already in the mood.

He dismissed the remark his senpai has said and started giving Souichi small pecks. He started with Souichi's temple, and then his left cheek then he kissed the other side as well. He gave Souichi a soft blow on the ear and that made the older guy shiver.

He tasted it - gave the ear a little licking.

Souichi liked it - well his body does. His eyelids droop heavily. Automatically, he gave Morinaga more access and the younger guy complied. Morinaga was now petting his neck and started to undo his shirt. Souichi no longer cared.

When the last button was undone, Morinaga faced Souichi and kissed him again in the mouth. First it was a slow kiss then moments passed and neither of the 2 men knew who picked up the pace. It became quick and heavy and they both need it. That heavy kissing definitely set and changed the mood and they were both feeling it now.

Morinaga was starting to get really aroused that he started to grind himself to Souichi who he was straddling. He was pressing himself more and more closer while they still kiss passionately. Souichi snaked his both arms at Morinaga's waist until it reached the younger guy's back; fully supporting him while he does those sexy actions.

Morinaga stopped so he could gasp for air, still grinding himself. That made Morinaga's neck more visible to Souichi's eyes than ever. Then the older guy suck on Morinaga's neck.

'hmmmm senpaiii' Morinaga moaned as he grabbed Souichi's hair.

_He's feeling this_ Souichi thought.

_I feel so slutty_ Morinaga realized.

Then Morinaga took off Souichi's undone top and decided to return the favor. He started nibbling on Souichi's neck. This time he went lower, kissing Souichi's shoulder blades, then went lower still.

Morinaga wanted Souichi's nipples on his mouth, so he stood up from Souichi's lap and knelt in front of Souichi.

He took off from where he stopped and seconds after, he placed Souichi's one nipple on his mouth.

'uhmmmm'

Then Morinaga pinched the other one.

'hmmmm'

Souichi's buds started to get hard.

Then Morinaga aimed lower, kissing and licking Souichi's belly.

Souichi knew exactly where Morinaga was headed so he shifted again from where he was sitting; a bulge now so obvious was in front of Morinaga.

Then Morinaga chuckled.

'wha..what?' Souichi asked annoyed.

'You're so impatient, senpai!'

'You bast..hmmm' Souichi couldn't finish his words when Morinaga cupped Souichi's member.

Then the younger guy started massaging it through the pants.

'hmmmmmm'

Souichi's growing member was making Morinaga hard as well. While giving Souichi the best massage he could ever get, he used his other hand to unbuckle his belt; unbuttoned his own pants and zipped down his zipper.

Then he did the same with Souichi's pants; pulled them out from the older guy's legs together with his boxers.

Inches away from Morinaga's face were his beloved's member in all glory - big and hard.

Morinaga gave it a soft blow that made Souichi shiver.

Then he started licking the length of the older guy – lapping from different sides.

'haaaa-'

Morinaga was taking his precious time slowly enjoying his senpai, when all Souichi wanted was for the younger guy to take him fully into his mouth.

_Cruel bastard_ he thought.

While enjoying the taste, Morinaga took off his remaining clothes and started pumping himself while giving Souichi pleasure.

He spit on Souichi's member to make it more wet and started working on the tip.

'You- bastard hmmmm' as Souichi held Morinaga's black hair tightly.

Morinaga then reached to the bedside cabinet and pulled something out.

Souichi heard something open and he knew exactly what it was.

_It's coming_ he thought.

Souichi was sitting fully on the bed so he shifted, moving closer to the edge to make his hole more visible and accessible.

He heard another sound: of the container closing and he closed his eyes anticipating Morinaga's fingers any second.

Then no fingers came.

_What's taking it too long?_ Souichi impatiently wondered. Curious enough, he slowly opened his eyes.

'MORI...?! hmmmmmm' Souichi gasped as the younger guy took all of him in.

Souichi was beyond shocked. When he opened his eyes, he saw Morinaga kneeling in front of him on all fours, his member on the guy's mouth and fingering his own ass.

'hmppp. Wow senpai you've grown even bigger!' Morinaga teased.

_Jesus! How can Morinaga, fingering himself, make me so damn_ - Souichi wondered.

Then Souichi heard his sanity snap.

Morinaga was taking him deep, when Souichi pulled his hair that forced Morinaga to look up then they both stared at each other.

_God, senpai is so manly and sexy_. Morinaga thought as he felt his insides gets all mushy.

'You fucking asked for this Morinaga!' Souichi's last words as he plunged over the younger guy and pinned him on the floor.

'Senpai, the bed!'

'Can't...'

Then Souichi spread Morinaga's legs further apart as he tried to breach the younger guys opening.

'Senpai hmmmm please be gentle. This- this is my first time you know!'

'Can't!' Souichi replied and in one movement, Souichi was fully inside Morinaga.

'ughhhhh wait! sen...pai...waaiii!'

Both of them were panting hard.

When the two of them - after some shifting - found the right position comfortable to both of them, Souichi started to move really slowly. Like real slow.

Souichi cared and didn't care at the same time with Morinaga's well-being. He wondered if the guy was in pain, since he knew the feeling all to well, but at the same time he thought it didn't matter because even if Morinaga was, he couldn't care less, he needed to be inside.

He just thought that good thing Morinaga used a lot of lubricant and that made the penetration easy.

When Souichi felt that Morinaga has adjusted, he started to move again. He never thought Morinaga felt that good - it was beyond his imagination.

He started thrusting really slowly, savouring the feeling and killing Morinaga at the same time. He knew how cruel to thrust slowly when your partner wants you to be quick.

'Sen...pai.. quick-'

'No...' and he pushed even further. He wanted to reach Morinaga's deepest insides as he buried himself deep.

Morinaga wrapped his arms around Souichi's waist and grabbed both of the older guy's butt cheeks and pulled him closer, they both need this.

Souichi was making things hard for Morinaga. The younger guy knew that he wanted Souichi to be quick but the older guy was purposely doing the opposite - thrusting into him very slow and very deep.

Morinaga knew he was close that was why he needed the pace but doesn't know how to make Souichi do it until he realized something.

'Morinaga! What are you doing? hmmmm'

'Sen..pai.. I need you to be quick.'

'You bastard! Take your fingers off my ass- hmmmm'

Morinaga knew exactly what to do: he placed 2 fingers inside his mouth and grabbed Souichi's butt and inserted said fingers, then he clenched his hole and he knew that was something Souichi would definitely enjoy, something that would push him further, something that would make him move quicker.

Now the older guy started to get really hot and started to thrust faster. Morinaga was trying to time his fingers with Souichi's pumping.

He was so close and he knew Souichi was too.

And in one last thrust, Souichi came inside him.

Morinaga came after, spilling his seeds unto Souichi's belly.

Morinaga was drained after that. He snuggled closely to Souichi and seconds before he passed out he whispered: 'I love you, senpai.'

Souichi felt tired as well, too tired to even get up and head to bed.

Seconds before his eyelids closed, he took a mental note of calling Kanako to ask what best hair growing brand to buy.


End file.
